


A bouncy birthday

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day has arrived - James' sixth birthday and everybody is excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bouncy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase, send me prompts to tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> I need them <3

“So James,” Jordan began hesitantly one morning, “your birthday is coming up.” He said as he chewed upon his bacon.

“Oh really, I wouldn’t have known.” Seamus, their eight year old son, replied dryly. His younger brother had not stopped talking about it for weeks on end and now his dad was inviting him to babble more. James’ face lit up brightly and Jordan had barely blinked before the five year old was at his side, a list suddenly appearing in his hands.

“I’ve already made a list.” James explained as he placed the paper onto the table beside Jordan’s food. Its length challenged that of historic scrolls.

“Where did you get that from?” Jordan asked in awe – James was wearing his pyjamas, he didn’t have any pockets. James shrugged.

“I keep it up my sleeve.” James explained and Jordan nodded – smart kid, he thought.

 

 

“You know, your dad and I can’t get all of this stuff.” Jordan began before he’d even started reading. Let him down gently, it was what Dan would say if he was home and not taking Aleks to the doctors for a check up. James’ smile dropped and it was replaced quickly with a frown.

“Why not? I’ve been really good.” James huffed. He’d even shared just yesterday with Aleks and the toddler definitely didn’t deserve to play with James’ lego. Especially now as it might have been _part_ of the reason Aleks was at the doctor’s. How was James supposed to know he’d eat one of the plastic flowers? Jordan sighed.

“It’s not that you haven’t been good, you’ve been very good.” Jordan said.

“He says as we’ve still not got me a new slinky after James ruined mine.” Seamus muttered under his breath bitterly. Jordan winced, he’d have to write it down – he just kept forgetting to buy them.

 

 

“Exactly, I’ve been good so I should get all of it.” James reiterated and he stabbed the paper almost violently with his finger. Jordan sighed and racked his brain for the best way to explain it.

“Okay, okay – Dad and I will try, yeah? I can’t promise anything though.” Jordan hummed when he saw the word ‘xbox’ in bold letters near the top.

“But I want it all.” James pouted. Jordan looked at him sympathetically.

“I know James but there’s a lot of stuff. Maybe you should think more about your party, we can invite all your friends and do whatever you want.” Jordan smiled.

“Bouncy castle.” James demanded not seconds after Jordan had finished speaking.

“You want a bouncy castle?” Jordan repeated – that wasn’t so hard to do.

“Yes, a big one.” James added. Jordan shrugged.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.” Jordan said with a slight smile – it wasn’t so hard to hire a bouncy castle.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Why is it so hard to hire a bouncy castle?” Jordan complained as he and Dan huddled around his laptop. James and Seamus had been sent to school and only Aleks remained at home, unhappily playing in his small gated play pen. Dan found it hilarious how he sat there racing his toy cars with a big, grouchy frown upon his face. Jordan wondered if he’d ever learn to smile (he’d have awful school pictures otherwise).

“I told you, just pick the Shrek one!” Dan yelled. They’d been searching for hours and they’d only found a couple available to hire – one being Shrek, of course.

“No, I can’t with good conscious let our children play on something with that ogre’s face on it.” Jordan shuddered, many nights of browsing the internet ruining the film for life. Dan rolled his eyes. “It was a children’s movie, Jordan,” Dan sighed but suddenly his face lit up, “oh, look, that one is perfect!” Dan gushed.

 

 

He was right. Jordan smiled in relief as he opened up a link to a large, multicoloured bouncy castle that actually looked like a castle with cute turrets and windows.

“It’s not too expensive either.” Jordan murmured under his breath. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a cheap skate.” Dan scolded but he didn’t mind, especially when it came to birthdays and James’ long list. Aleks caught onto their excitement from his playpen and while he didn’t smile, he stood up and shook the bars.

“What is it?” The toddler asked rudely.

“It’s a bouncy castle for James’ birthday.” Jordan explained.

“No, my birthday.” Aleks corrected.

“Aleks, your birthday isn’t for a while.” Dan sighed.

“Oh,” Aleks frowned, “tomorrow?” he asked.

 

 

“No, it’s not tomorrow either.” Jordan started to laugh.

“Yesterday?” Aleks persisted. Dan smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Aleks – it was yesterday.” Dan greed and he nudged his husband as he really started to chuckle at their child’s naivety.

“Good.” Aleks nodded before he fell back down onto his padded bottom. They were attempting to potty train him but Aleks was stubborn and no matter how many times Jordan tried to tell him that peeing and pooping in the big boy’s toilet was ‘fun’ and ‘cool’ the toddler just wouldn’t have it.

“Do you think he’ll be pleased with it?” Dan asked as he brought Jordan’s attention back to the bouncy castle they had been attempting to hire.

“He better be or else I’ll strangle him.” Jordan said violently.

 

 

oOo

 

 

James, thankfully, was very pleased with it. As were his friends who were already jumping up and down on the ground before they’d even stepped on it. They were a little impatient as it was being inflated but Jordan had invited them over early just to get everybody settled and because truthfully he needed help cooking. There was only one person he knew that could help with that.

 

 

“Thanks for coming, man – I swear I’ll pay if you need me to.” Jordan offered his sleepy eyed friend.

“Nah, I’d have been here anyway for the boys and let’s face it I’d have been over your shoulder judging your cooking anyway.” Geoff laughed as he poked at the sausages he’d begun to grill. Jack, his ginger bearded husband, overheard him and rolled his eyes at Geoff’s brutal honesty. He and Dan were currently observing the bouncy castle and the children all in one.

“That’s true but seriously, thanks.” Jordan said genuinely.

“Seriously, it’s no problem.” Geoff laughed and shook his head. Jordan had but one complaint about the man and it was perched atop his head. Geoff had insisted he got to wear his chef hat which was funny at first but not Jordan felt it was a challenge to his own obviously inferior red hat. Still, he bit his tongue and didn’t say anything. It was James’ birthday after all.

 

 

“I have to ask,” Dan said to Jack as he watched their children play, “why is Gavin dressed for a rainy day?” Dan questioned. Gavin was cute, he had to admit but his outfit really wasn’t appropriate. The young boy wore boots as yellow as the sun and a long, plastic raincoat in a matching colour. He was only missing his umbrella to complete the look. Jack sighed heavily.

“Gavin is currently going through a stage where he really, really likes his raincoat.” Jack said with such pain in his voice that Dan knew he’d probably been trying to get Gavin out of it for weeks.

“I know that stage,” Dan muttered as he eyed James, the birthday boy, happily playing with his friends, “When James was three he wouldn’t take off a cape we’d got him for Halloween until at least Easter.” Dan scoffed.

“What got him to take it off?” Jack asked hopefully, perhaps Dan could give him some tips.

“An Easter bonnet.” Dan said seriously.

 

 

“How did an Easter bonnet convince him to take it off?” Jack sputtered. He didn’t need to ask, really. He could guess what Dan was talking about. Dan smirked, knowing that Jack’s question was rhetorical.

“We’ve got pictures.” Dan said victoriously, “several of them showing James in his lovely, flowery bonnet.” Dan giggled and Jack laughed with him, wheezing as he pictured the fiery (now) six year old boy in a cute little bonnet.

“Man, they’re going to be great blackmail material one day.” Jack said.

“I know, Jordan and I have a whole album full of embarrassing pictures.” Dan said proudly.

“I might have to steal your idea.” Jack contemplated and Dan nodded.

“By all means, do. It’ll be worth it in about ten years.” Dan smirked.

 

 

“Is it done yet?” Michael asked as he sprawled out in the grass. He was laying beside James as the older boy stared impatiently at the bouncy castle.

“No,” Michael’s older brother, Ryan, explained, “it is almost ready though.” Ryan guessed as he saw the turrets of the inflatable castle slowly rise.

“That’s poop.” Ray huffed and he fell into Ryan over dramatically.

“You’re poop.” Gavin giggled from Seamus’ lap where he was all to content to twirl the boy’s hair around his finger. He always insisted, whenever their families hung out, that he got to sit in Seamus’ lap or be held by Seamus just so that he could fiddle with his hair. Seamus never minded because at least Gavin didn’t like to pull it out like Aleks.

“I pooped.” Aleks crowed triumphantly. He hadn’t needed to declare it, the boys could smell it.

“Dad,” James wailed and all four men turned to look at him, “Aleks pooped!” James complained.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Once Aleks had been cleaned up and his diaper had been changed, the bouncy castle was finally available for the boys to play on. The moment they’d been given the go ahead, they charged onto it. Jordan winced as he watched the children clamber over one another to get onto it. Aleks was left straggling behind until Ray, ever kind and so sweet to the younger boy, hoisted him up onto it and kept hold of Aleks’ hand so he wouldn’t fall too much. Though Aleks wanted to venture inside the castle and play with the others Ray held him by the edge to decrease the chance of Aleks being jumped on or simply knocked over. For someone so young, he was always so smart and conscious. Geoff and Jack often believed that it was Ryan that taught him that. It was obvious that he looked up to his brother, the blue hat he’d been given went everywhere with him. At this time though it wasn’t Ray who was wearing it but Aleks. The toddler was giggling as when he bounced, the hat bounced too.

 

 

The older, more brash boys were having just as much fun inside the bouncy castle. Gavin had abandoned Seamus only to play with Michael, their hands linked as they jumped together. Seamus and Ryan were having contests to see who could do the most flips and James was trying his best to imitate them both. While neither Ryan nor Seamus could land their flips they could at least land upon their butts. James was having a hard time even doing that and he found he rolled off onto the side more often than not.

“Why can’t I do it?” The birthday boy whined in jealousy.

“Because you’re too little.” Seamus retorted spitefully, as older brothers often did.

“But it’s my birthday, I’m a big boy now.” James ground out. Ryan hated conflict, on most days, so he looked uncomfortable as the boys bickered.

 

 

“Hey, hey – you can do it.” Ryan tried to reassure James.

“No I can’t I keep falling onto my side.” James complained. He was six years old now, he should have been good at things like this. Michael, Gavin, Ray and Aleks were the babies now. James had to be just as good as Seamus and Ryan. Ryan frowned. He wanted to help James like he often helped his own younger brothers.

“I know, I’ll spot you.” Ryan beamed. He’d heard that somewhere before, probably in one of the late night sport shows Jack insisted on watching. Ryan wasn’t allowed to tell Geoff that they watched it but he was pretty sure that he knew because the next morning Geoff would be a little annoyed at his dad. James frowned.

“I don’t want any spots.” He complained and Ryan laughed, shaking his head.

“No, not like that. Here, I’ll put my arm out and you jump over that. It should keep you straight.” Ryan explained. He wasn’t so sure his theory was right but Ryan would try anything to make the birthday boy happy.

 

 

James wasn’t too hesitant to try it either. Ryan held out his arm, beaming reassuringly at James as he prepared himself to flip. Seamus stood off to the side with one hand covering his face. He both wanted to see this fail and wanted to shy away from the embarrassment of it also. As Seamus peaked through the cracks between his fingers, James threw himself at Ryan’s arm. He toppled over as planned and for the first time since they’d started playing upon the bouncy castle James actually landed upon his feet. Ryan, James and Seamus erupted into cheers when he landed and their noise caught the younger boy’s attention.

“What did you do?” Michael asked as he and Gavin hopped over to their brother and friends.

“I landed a flip.” James said, conveniently leaving out the fact it was on his butt and not his feet.

“How?” Gavin questioned as he fiddled with the hem of his raincoat.

“Ryan helped me.” James said and well, that was it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Jordan had had to intervene when he was sure Ryan had almost broken his arm from the amount of times the other kids had jumped over it. Even Aleks had a go (though really Seamus had simply held him and lifted him over Ryan’s arm). Ray had hesitated, at first, but Ryan’s encouraging smile and the fact that he lowered his arm just to ease Ray’s worries made it all okay. He quickly grew fond of it and lined up with the other boys to play. Gavin had given up on his third or fourth try after his rain boots had slipped off and flew into the bouncy castle’s wall. It had been fun, he’d enjoyed it honestly but nothing was more important to Gavin than his rain boots. Michael was wild and over eager and he practically threw himself at Ryan every time. More often than not he’d just crash into Ryan’s arm rather than flip over it and it was because of that Jordan had called them off and away from the bouncy castle. That, and the fact that the food was finally ready for them to eat.

 

 

After a soulful rendition of happy birthday (that had to be sung twice because Aleks still believed that it was his birthday) and a small fight over who got to blow out the candles between Aleks and James, they settled down to eat. James double fisted a piece of cake and some burger patties with glee much to his fathers’ disgust. Seamus ate whatever was handed to him and Ryan made a small collection of burgers. They weren’t all for him because Ray didn’t want to grab his own plate and was more content to just eat some of Ryan’s. Gavin only had sausages and buns and he just nibbled upon them while curiously looking up at the sky. Michael followed Seamus’ approach and ate whatever he was given all the while taking bits off of Gavin’s plate because he simply didn’t notice. Aleks had a bottle and his sausages were chopped into tiny pieces for him to eat and yet he still seemed confused by them.

 

 

It was as Geoff was standing up to grill some more stuff when it all went downhill. The first drop of rain fell upon Jack’s head and he looked up to frown at the sky. From there onwards it was mania and they had to abandon their food to hurry inside. Gavin was the last one in, using his rain boots and raincoat to his advantage and jumping in the small puddles as they formed. He wasn’t allowed to stay out there, as much as he wanted to, and was called in as soon as they realised he hadn’t followed them. Though he was reluctant Gavin did as he was told and the door was closed behind him. Jordan took in the disgruntled faces of the children and sighed when he saw the bouncy castle being soaked in rain.

“I’m sorry your party had to move inside.” Jordan apologised as they herded the kids into the sitting room. James beamed back at him.

“That’s okay dad, it has been the best birthday ever.” James declared and hey, what more could Jordan ask for?


End file.
